Murderer
by Sends
Summary: Membunuh memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau emosi membuatmu menjadi seorang boneka pembunuh?/"Kau harus percaya padaku."


Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Murderer

Story by: Sends

Genre: Mistery, crimes

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Gadis itu memutar pelan pena yang sedang ia pegang. Tangannya di letakkan pada dahinya sambil membaca sebuah buku catatan kecil namun cukup tebal. Ia menguap beberapa kali namun tetap berusaha fokus untuk membaca catatan tersebut. Layaknya api yang mengenai kuali minyak hingga membara, gadis itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya penuh semangat. Ia menuliskan beberapa coretan pada catatannya lalu merapikan meja kerjanya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan besok.

Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang sudah tidur di salah satu sisi ranjangnya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu pulas sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan pria itu. Gadis itu merapikan piyamanya sedikit, menarik selimut dan langsung tertidur. Lelah dan kantuk memang sudah menyerangnya dari tadi.

Begitu ia membuka matanya, cahaya mentari pagi sudah menyusup masuk lewat celah-celah jendela. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat pemuda di sampingnya masih tertidur pulas. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke dapur hendak menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan cekatan tangannya meyiapkan segala perlengkapan dan mulai memasak.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang gadis itu. Ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali. Ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu-Killua Zaoldyeck. Sudah setahun lebih mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen kecil tersebut.

"Kau sudah dapat menemukan pelakunya?" Tanya pemuda bernama Killua. Pemuda itu langsung saja duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu sarapannya di sajikan.

"Perkara ini tidak begitu rumit. Kalau di perhatikan baik-baik, ini adalah kasus pencurian biasa yang menimbulkan dendam. Suatu kasus yang sudah sangat biasa aku hadapi," Kata gadis itu kepada sang pemuda. Gadis itu mematikan kompor lalu menyajikan masakannya ke atas piring.

"Aku harus kembali ke kediaman Nostrad siang ini juga. Gadis manja itu sungguh merepotkan. Aku bingung kenapa aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di sana," Kata Killua seraya menerima sarapan yang di sodorkan oleh gadisnya. "Kenapa kau berhenti dari sana?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari, dan sekarang aku ingin menikmati pekerjaanku," Jawab gadis itu sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Kau memang seorang detektif yang handal, Kurapika. Walau kau seorang perempuan tapi kejelianmu benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Aku akan menganggap itu semua sebagai pujian. Sebelum kau berangkat ke rumah tuan Nostrad, sebaiknya kau merapikan apartemen ini sedikit. Karena Gon dan Leorio akan tinggal di sini," Jawab Kurapika yang terdengar dingin. "Aku harus berangkat cepat. Ada seseorang yang akan segera menghadapi neraka dunia pagi ini juga," Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Killua sendiri di ruang makan.

"Ya, aku akan menyiapkan satu kamar lagi untuk mereka."

-OoO-

Kurapika bergegas menuju ke kediaman Nostrad setelah menyelesaikan salah satu kasus. Telepon yang di terimanya tadi tampaknya menggambarkan suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yang pasti hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Suatu keganjilan menemukan tuan Nostrad, mantan bosnya menghubunginya dengan nada panik dan memintanya untuk segera datang.

Kurapika segera memasuki kediaman besar dan megah itu lalu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong panjang di dalamnya. Berbagai benda antik dan berharga terpajang rapi di sepanjang lorong. Hal yang sudah sangat sering di lihat oleh Kurapika. Ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu kamar yang ada di ujung lorong tersebut. Pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu benda antik. Benda itu tampaknya belum lama di miliki oleh bosnya. Mengoleksi barang-barang antik memang merupakan salah satu hobi mantan bosnya. Melihat pertambahan koleksi tersebut membuat suatu pernyataan singkat di benaknya bahwa mantan bosnya itu masih menekuni hobinya tersebut.

Kurapika memasuki kamar itu dengan langkah santai. Ia memandang orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang sudah ia kenal. Orang-orang tersebut menatapnya singkat sekedar untuk memastikan siapa yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kurapika lalu melihat tuan Nostrad dengan wajah kusut datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Kuserahkan perkara ini padamu Kurapika. Akan kubayar kau berapapun kau mau asal kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini," Kata tuan Nostrad sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kurapika lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar dengan dominasi warna pink tersebut.

Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia belum menemukan hal-hal ganjil di ruangan tersebut. Ia sama sekali belum tahu apa sebenarnya kasus yang akan ia hadapi. Setelah beberapa menit ia baru menyadari bahwa Neon, sama sekali tidak berkutik di ranjangnya dan terus menerus diam sambil memeluk sebuah boneka besar berbentuk beruang. Tidak biasanya gadis manja itu diam seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kurapika tanpa basa basi.

"Dia sudah menjadi seperti ini sejak kemarin. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan atau apa yang merasukinya hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Seakan sudah gila! Lihat dia. Duduk memeluk boneka dengan tatapan kosong," tutur seorang pemuda berbadan besar yang entah siapa. Namun Kurapika menarik kesimpulan kalau orang itu adalah orang kepercayaan baru tuan Nostrad untuk menjaga Neon setelah ia keluar. "Senritsu bahkan tidak berani memasuki ruangan ini sejak nona Neon menjadi seperti ini."

"Senritsu? Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Kurapika penuh selidik.

"Dia terus berteriak. Telinganya sakit dan ia tidak suka dengan atmosfir ruangan ini. Begitu yang ia katakan. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah lagi memasuki ruangan ini. Sementara kami, di tugasi untuk terus menjaga ruangan ini."

"Di mana dia sekarang? Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang juga."

"Kau bisa menemukannya di taman belakang. Ia pasti berada di sana."

Kurapika lalu bergegas membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Dari jendela lantai atas ia dapat melihat Senritsu tengah memainkan suling sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati ketenangan yang benar-benar meneduhkan hati. Kurapika berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Ia ingin segera meminta keterangan dari Senritsu.

"Kurapika. Detak jantungmu tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan ke sini cepat atau lambat," Kata Senritsu tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Ia menyimpan sulingnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kurapika yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Senritsu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak aku meninggalkan kediaman ini."

"Ya, tapi untung saja ada Killua yang bisa menenangkan nona Neon setiap kali ia memberontak." Kata Senritsu sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tapi aku dapat merasakan kekesalan Killua menghadapi nona Neon," Lanjut Senritsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perlahan dadanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dari detak jantungnya, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi lagi. Katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak ingin memasuki ruangan itu. Aku harapkan jawabanmu, Senritsu."

Ekspresi wajah Senritsu berubah masam. Kurapika menyadari hal tersebut dengan baik. "Aku tidak suka suara jantung yang seperti itu. Terdengar mengerikan dan membuat kepalaku seakan penuh dengan jeritan histeris. Tertekan. Itu perasaan nona Neon sekarang. Tapi tertekan dalam arti lain yang membingungkan."

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih untuk informasimu."

Kurapika dan Senritsu lalu terdiam beberapa saat menatapi pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Air mancur dengan patung malaikat di tengahnya dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga indah benar-benar menambah nilai estetika taman itu. Kurapika menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan pelan lalu mulai membuka percakapannya lagi.

"Berapa banyak pengawal baru yang di terima di sini?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya pria bertubuh besar itu, beberapa pelayan wanita untuk menemani Eliza, Killua dan supir pribadi tuan Nostrad," Kata Senritsu tenang.

"Apa ada yang kau curigai mengenai masalah ini?" Tanya Kurapika sekali lagi pada Senritsu. Ia mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan, lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu."

-OoO-

Kurapika mengurut pelan keningnya. Masalah ini semakin rumit saja. Isak tangis mewarnai kasus ini. Kini Neon Nostrad telah terbaring tidak bernyawa di kamarnya sendiri. Bekas sayatan lebar menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Seluruh pengawal berkumpul di ruangan itu. Kurapika memandang setiap orang yang ada di sana. Ia melihat Eliza menagis dan di hibur oleh beberapa pelayan lainnya. Ia melihat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat Killua menyandarkan dirinya acuh di sebuah tembok, ia lalu melihat Senritsu di sana. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, polisi berdatangan dan menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya ia telah melakukan bunuh diri," Kata seorang polisi bertubuh jangkung. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak di sini. Kami akan segera mengusut masalah ini."

"Kami sudah memiliki seorang detektif di sini. Apa itu tidak mengganggu anda?" Tanya tuan Nostrad dengan suara bergetar. Kesedihan yang amat dalam benar-benar di rasakan olehnya.

"Tidak masalah. Itu akan membantu kami memecahkan masalah ini dengan lebih cepat." Kata polisi tersebut sambil membuat garis-garis putih di sekeliling tubuh Neon yang membentuk seperti keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku ingin berbicara kepada orang-orang yang bertugas mengawasi nona Neon, juga orang yang pertama kali menemukannya," Kata Kurapika. Kata-katanya itu membuat anggukan kecil pada beberapa orang di sana, juga polisi bertubuh jangkung itu. "Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Senritsu."

Kurapika berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu diikuti dengan beberapa orang pelayan dan Senritsu. Ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari kamar Neon. Ia memberi kode singkat bahwa ia akan berbicara satu per satu, dengan di temani oleh Senritsu.

Ruangan itu gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan di sana hanyalah sebuah lampu putih yang cukup tinggi, namun hanya menerangi sebuah meja dan orang-orang yang duduk di meja tersebut. Kurapika dan Senritsu terdiam. Mereka masih menerka siapa dalang dari semua masalah ini. Belum juga kekalutan di pikiran mereka di tuntaskan, polisi datang dengan membawa beberapa barang bukti.

"Aku menemukan barang-barang ini di tempat kejadian. Untuk mempermudah proses penyelidikan aku meminta agar mayatnya tidak di kremasi dulu."

"Keputusan yang baik. Bisakah kita berbicara bersama? Kami pikir kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari pelayan-pelayan itu," Kata Kurapika. Polisi bertubuh jangkung itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kurapika dan Senritsu.

"Pisau ini adalah bukti yang kuat kalau ia bunuh diri. Tapi aku belum mengerti apa motif bunuh diri ini."

"Sebelumnya ia mengalami depresi selama 2 hari," Kata Senritsu menjawab pertanyaan polisi tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak curiga kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan bebasnya pencuri ulung bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu?" Tanya polisi itu melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sejak ia mencuri kemampuan nona Neon," Jawab Senritsu dengan suara serak basahnya.

"Beri aku waktu 3 hari untuk kasus ini. Jangan biarkan seorangpun menyentuh mayatnya tanpa sarung tangan karet," Kata Kurapika. Ia lalu berdiri meninggalkan kedua rekan kerjanya itu pada kasus ini. Kurapika lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah lorong sempit. Di ujung ruangan itu ia dapat melihat seorang pelayan berpakaian kimono biru dengan motof bunga. Kurapika belum mengenal orang itu, dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu adalah pelayan baru.

"Kau tidak hadir pada saat aku mengintrogasi para pelayan satu per satu," Kata Kurapika pada gadis itu. Dia melihat gadis itu mulai gemetaran.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menceritakan padaku bagaimana kejadian yang kau ketahui?" Tanya Kurapika pada gadis itu. Namun kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar lembut. Kurapika melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mulai membuka ceritanya.

"Nona Neon sudah menjadi aneh 2 hari yang lalu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, pagi tadi aku di perintahkan untuk membawakan beberapa buah apel segar ke kamar nona Neon. Seperti biasanya aku menyertakan pisau di nampan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan menggunakan pisau itu untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri," Kata gadis itu. Tangisnya mulai pecah dan tubuhnya gemetaran. "Yang ada di ruangan itu hanya beberapa orang. Namun entah mengapa mereka semua meninggalkan nona Neon."

Kurapika mendengar penjelasan gadis itu dengan seksama. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis ini menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia lalu mengacungkan jarinya kedepan. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu rantainya. Namun tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari rantai itu. Gadis itu bersih.

-OoO-

"Gon, jangan pindahkan siaran yang itu. Aku ingin melihat film yang tadi!" Kata Killua kepada Gon. Seperti biasanya, perdebatan kecil terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menonton apa-apa Killua. Dari tadi kau hanya sibuk menggunting kukumu yang panjang itu."

"Aku menontonnya dengan baik. Kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan filmnya."

Perdebatan itu menyebabkan sedikit kegaduhan. Kurapika akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan mengatasi perdebatan di antara kedua sahabatnya itu. Begitu melihat Killua matanya terbelalak sempurna.

"Killua! Tanganmu berdarah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhati-hati kalau menggunting kukumu?" Tanya Kurapika dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan obat antiseptik. Dengan cepat ia menghapus darah yang ada di tangan Killua. Setelah itu ia menekan-nekan pelan jemari Killua dengan obat antiseptik. Ia lalu memberikan plester obat di jari Killua lalu segera pergi.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau menggunting kukumu sambil menonton acara TV," Kata Gon dan hanya di balas dengan wajah datar Killua.

-OoO-

Kurapika menuju ke rumah sakit tempat mayat Neon di amankan. Ia langsung melihat mayat tersebut. Masih sama seperti waktu pertama kali ia lihat. Hanya saja, kini matanya sudah tertutup. Tidak sama seperti waktu itu, mata Neon terbelalak sempurna. Ia menggunakan sarung tangan karetnya dan menyentuh pelan luka lebar di tangan Neon. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu luka yang sudah mengering di bagian dada Neon. Ia menyentuh pelan luka itu. Pikirannya mulai terbuka. Ia dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ada satu tempat yang harus ia kunjungi sekarang.

Kurapika mempercepat mobilnya. Ia harus segera mengunjungi polisi bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Dari kejauhan ia sudah dapat melihat kantor polisi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia bergegas menemui polisi bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya, beserta motifnya."

"Kau berpikiran sama denganku? Maksudku, apa kau berpikir bahwa wanita bertubuh pendek itulah pelakunya?" Tanya polisi itu kepada Kurapika. Ia tampaknya mulai mendalami kasus ini lebih dalam.

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau ia bukanlah dalang dari semua ini," Kata Kurapika menjelaskan lalu duduk di hadapan polisi tersebut. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk menangkap seseorang, jadi tugas penangkapan tetap akan ku serahkan padamu."

"Jadi siapa yang perlu aku tangkap sekarang?"

"Pemuda berambut silver yang berdiri di pojokan."

"Maksudmu, Killua? Sadarlah kawan, dia masih anak-anak dan ia salah satu kepercayaan tuan Nostrad. Apa motif dan buktimu?" Tanya polisi itu.

"Sederhana saja," Kurapika lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka bekas dan sampel berisikan sidik jari.

"Kau mau aku mengeluarkan semua bukti terkait kasus ini?" Tanya Polisi itu.

"Kalau kau kurang yakin dan membutuhkan itu semua, silahkan saja," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

"Pertama, plester luka ini. Aku menemukan kesamaan sidik jari pada tubuh korban dan sidik jari yang ada di plester luka ini, aku mene-"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau ini milik Killua dan ini adalah perbuatannya?" Tanya polisi itu sekali lagi dengan menginterupsi penjelasan Kurapika.

"Singkatnya, kemarin ia menggunting kukunya. Darah memenuhi kukunya sehingga dengan cepat aku mengambil tindakan untuk mengobatinya. Namun ada hal ganjil dari sana. Tangannya sama sekali tidak terluka namun darah memenuhi kukunya. Darah itu agaknya sudah mengering sehingga membuktikan bahwa pada saat itu ia sebenarnya tidak terluka. Walau tampaknya ia memang terluka. Dan plester ini, aku sengaja melilitkannya pada jarinya. Ia sudah membuangnya tadi pagi dan dengan cepat aku mengambilnya sebagai bahan bukti. Sesuai dugaanku, sidik jari ini persis dengan sidik jari yang ada pada luka bagian dada nona Neon."

"Lalu, kalau ia memang yang membunuh nona Neon, apa motifnya? Aku sama sekali belum memahaminya. Dan apa hubungannya dengan trauma yang di alami nona Neon?"

Kurapika tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi polisi jangkung tersebut. Polisi ini benar-benar amatir untuk sebuah kasus seperti ini.

"Killua mengancam Neon. Ia mengancam bahwa akan mengambil jantungnya bila ia masih juga banyak tingkah. Luka itu masih membekas pada tubuh korban. Itulah sebabnya korban selalu memeluk bonekanya guna menutupi luka itu. Di sanalah aku menemukan sidik jari sang pelaku. Lagi pula, kalau memang Neon mencoba untuk. Bunuh diri, ia pasti akan menyayat tangan kirinya. Karena dia bukan orang yang kidal!"

"Teorimu masuk akal, tapi apa hubungannya dengan yang kau ceritakan barusan? Aku tidak menemukan rantai penghubungnya."

"Kau harus mengasah kemampuanmu lagi. Kau lihat luka ini?" Kata Kurapika sambil menunjukkan foto luka di tangan Neon. "Kau lihat luka ini? Luka menganga dan penuh darah ini? Kalau ia menyayat tangannya dengan pisau ini, maka lukanya akan jauh lebih tipis dari ini. Tapi nyatanya, lukanya sangat besar seperti luka cakaran binatang buas."

"Ah! Aku sudah menangkap poin terpentingnya. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa aku tidak paham dengan motifnya."

"Killua selama ini tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia harus di tugasi untuk menjaga gadis manja itu. Sikap gadis manja itu membuat emosinya memuncak drastis," Kata Kurapika melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Aku anggap kasus ini selesai, tuan. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Kurapika lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pihak kepolisian dengan segera menindak lanjuti kasus ini. Killua berhasil di tangkap dan ia sendiri pada akhirnya mengakui kesalahannya. Sekali lagi, Kurapika berhasil menuntaskan kasus yang di tugaskan padanya. Kepolisian mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang hunter yang luar biasa!

End

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Bagaimana? Apa mudah tertebak? Maklumlah, Sends masih amatiran buat mistery. #NangisdiPojokan Yang jelasnya, Sends minta review dari pembaca buat ngoreksi diri(?), *plak* Supaya lebih baik kedepannya. Ingat klik tombol biru di bawah ini. *Di tendang jauh-jauh*


End file.
